Dinoval
by Dinoval
Summary: I, am Dinoval, as the sole survivor of the planet F.M., I stand marooned on some planet called Earth. I have taken upon myself a journey across space and time to discover and collect the Soul Data of all the lost F-ainians that has been scattered throughout the multiverse. I know I will face great challenges and foes, but I will persevere.
1. Prologue

I blinked the remnants of sleep from my eyes and jumped out of the tree I was perched in. I let out a yawn and felt a quiver go through my tail as I stretched. I started to walk down the main street, greeting a shimmering lunar F-ainian at the trading center I passed. I stopped for a while to watch the screen displaying a sparring battle between a draconic F-ainian and a crystal spiked F-ainian at the arena. As I continued on, something glinting caught my eye. I bent down to examine it more closely. It was some sort of gold coin with a green "Ƶ" on it. It seemed to be vibrating.

_That's odd, _I thought, _there has never been an earthquake here before._ I stood up and glanced at the arena, and the battle had stopped. I glanced at the F-ainians around me and none of them seemed to notice. Then I stood still, _it couldn't be a meteor, could it?_ I looked slowly upward. _No. It can't be… the radar would have picked it up and destroyed it… wouldn't it? …_I stare in horror at a small speck in the sky. _No! _I blinked to try to clear my eyes. The speck had grown conceivably bigger. _No! A meteorite going that fast could make a hole through a planet this size!_ I closed my eyes and covered my head in some attempt at protecting myself from the apocalypse.

"Come on!" Someone yelled as they dragged me into a building. I opened my eyes to see a flaming F-ainian jabbing commands into a computer. _The teleporter building! We might make it! _ I rushed to help him just as the ground started visibility shaking. "Thank-you for saving me, my name is Dinoval," I said while I hacked the firewall with ease, "what is your name?"

"Jurassic… almost done… I've heard of you before," he said coolly, "and I can't guarantee I'm going to save you, so don't thank me yet… inputting coordinates now."

_Jurassic… isn't he a Delta class Zeta Warrior? He's far above my rank, why is he helping me?_ I started hearing the surprised yelps of F-ainians as they noticed to the incoming meteor.

"Come on…" Jurassic said, he had lost his cool domineer and was now clearly stressed. The termers had intensified into an earthquake and sounds of falling buildings and F-ainians meeting their ends filled the air. "Yes!" he proclaimed as a teleporter hummed to life. We rushed toward it when the wall suddenly collapsed, burying the teleporter.

"No!" we screamed in united terror. "Guuuroowww!" Jurassic cried out as he began to throw flaming punches at the wall, desperately tunneling slowly through the rubble while using his fiery wings to shield himself.

He had almost finished when I watched in terror as part of the ceiling began to cave in on him. "Gaaarrraaawww!" I cried out as I jumped and diced it with a Triple Slash attack. Jurassic stopped and looked shocked at me. "Forget what I said about not being useful." he said, eyeing me rather nervously.

_I knew he didn't like me…_ I rolled my eyes, "just hurry." Then we saw how huge the meteorite was. It was bigger than the sun star.

"It won't work and the coordinates are scrambled!" Jurassic yelled, "Come on!" Jurassic franticly jabbed buttons on the control panel. We both stood on that teleporter covered in rubble as I watched in horror at the meteor descending.

Then there was a blinding flash of light.

The meteor had struck.

҉

A bright flash. A bright flash is my last memory of my home planet, F.M. The tiny Planet F.M. was a highly advanced planet when it came to technology, though very primitive when it came to government. All of the planet's humanoid inhabitants, who were referred to as F.M. waves, or F-ainians, lived in relative peace, coming and leaving their small planet as they pleased. All of the F-ainians possessed a mighty power they referred to as Zeta Copy, which allowed them to "copy" the abilities of almost any living thing, with some limitations. All F-ainians also possessed a unique emblem, or crest, that represented them. This emblem granted great power to the barer, unfortunately, they were also an F-ainian's greatest weakness, when their emblem was destroyed; the damage was almost always fatal, resulting in the deletion, or death, of the F-ainian.

I, am Dinoval, as the sole survivor of F.M., I have taken upon myself a journey across space and time to discover and collect the Soul Data of all the lost F-ainians that has been scattered throughout the multiverse. I know I will face great challenges and foes, but I will persevere. The last day of the planet of F.M. is forever in my memory…


	2. Tragedy

Chapter One

҉

I jolt awake to a sudden flare of pain. "Vvvval…" I cry weakly as I glance at my shattered emblem. Blue data bits are flying out of it, along with an eerie shapeless purple aura that shimmers. Suddenly the aura stops and races into my emblem along with a new wave of searing pain. "Gaaarrraaawww!" I scream as I try to use my hands to block the aura and its ungodly pain. I'm barely aware of my emblem reforming as I blackout.

҉

_… is someone… calling me? …so much… pain…is there… two figures? … all this… darkness… can't… stay… awake…_

҉

"Dinoval! Dinoval, please wake up!" I hear Jurassic yell. I open my eyes to see Jurassic leaning over me. He seems weak but very relieved to see me awake, despite his injuries. He appears to have been losing data for a long time. "Are you alright?" he asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine." I reply as I sit up, still shivering, "at least I think so." I look at my emblem that has taken a slight purple tint to it. "Was there someone else here?" I ask as I observe my surroundings. We seem to be in a forest grove. Everything has an orange tint to it.

"No," he says clearly confused as I am. Jurassic shakily stands up to look around and I join him and we watch a heavenly red semicircle on the horizon that seems too bright to match the grim circumstances. Jurassic's hands suddenly fly to his chest and he closes his eyes. "Guuuroowww!" Jurassic cries out in pain as he collapses.

"Jurassic! No!" I scream and kneel beside him. Between his clenched hands I watch Jurassic's emblem emitting the same eerie aura as mine was. "Hold on Jurassic!" I plead with him, but I can tell he cannot. His eyes open barely revealing his tragic pain.

"We made it, Dinoval," Jurassic whispers as he closes his eyes for the last time. I have to cover my face as I watch his blue data crystals explode into the now starry sky. I let my arm drop. _No… _I close my eyes as the last of the orange in the sky is replaced by dark blue and the red shape disappears along with the light. _No…_

A glowing orange sphere remains were Jurassic had lain seconds ago. _Jurassic's Soul Data! _I don't even hesitate to think of the consequences and grab it.

Time seems to freeze and I become oblivious to my surroundings as I jump into the air and a bright flash of light emits from my emblem. I watch in silence as Jurassic's emblem forms upon my own. I calmly close my eyes as fiery wings explode from my back. I raise a fist and dagger-like claws shoot from it. I flash my eyes open and yell with all my worth, "Guuurrraaawww!" and a line of fire blasts down my back, arms, and tail. "DOUBLE SOUL, JURASSIC SOUL!" We scream into the night as the light of our emblem begins to fade.

"_I didn't think you could do it."_ I heard Jurassic's thought-speak in my head.

_"Jurassic! You're alright!"_ I think back as we look at our hands.

"_Well about that," _We flick our tail. "_since you absorbed my soul, I'm just in your conciseness, and even that is unstable. We've no need to stay in Double Soul, I will dismiss it."_

_ "Okay?" _I thought-spoke in reply. "_That's not paranormal."_

Our emblem flashes and the wings fade from my back along with the rest of the fire.

I look at the now starry sky. "Umm, what was that?" I ask out loud to no one in particular.

"_Gurrr…" _I hear Jurassic laughing playfully in my head. "_You can just thought-speak to me. And "that" was Double Soul. You harnessed my power and released its physical form; when you did that our powers and conciseness fused into one. That "fusion" is called Double Soul."_

"Creepy. I fused with a voice in my head." I said. I swivel my tail in front of me and observe the last flame flicker out. "And got the briefing from a Delta."

"_Yes and you survived the apocalypse of our planet."_ I hear Jurassic sadly thought-speaking.

Then it hits me. I feel shocked at how fast my leisurely life has changed. Less than 24 hours ago I was alone in the crowd on planet F.M. Now I am marooned on an alien planet with the Soul of an F-ainian I barely knew, without any home or friends to return to.

I look into the sky and treetops above. I see skyscrapers glowing on the horizon.


	3. Embarking

"Skyscrapers?" I ask quizzically towards the treeline.

"_The weird sky, maybe we are on Earth?" _I hear Jurassic trying to reply. He seems exhausted. "_I'm afraid I won't be of much help if I…" _There's a brief pause in which I _feel_ Jurassic trying to catch his breath. It's weird. "_…if I run out of energy."_

Now that I think about it, I feel really tired and sort of dizzy. I sit down on the grass. I feel as if someone vacuumed out my energy. "What's going on…?" I groggily wonder out loud as I try to make the world stop spinning.

"_Double Soul uses… a lot of energy… in a burst." _Jurassic pants in reply. _"Very powerful… but it is equally…" _Another pause, this one longer then the first. "_Equally draining…" _He trails off.

"Jurassic, are you alright?" I hear no reply. I lie down while breathing heavily, which does not help much since I don't need to breathe in the first place. I try to indentify stars with little success do to the atmosphere blocking my vision. I close my eyes and sigh.

_I was hoping my first trip off F.M. would be soon, but not like this… _I let myself drift to sleep.

҉

I sit up and watch a pair of fluffy white clouds drift lazily across the opaque blue sky. _What time is it? _I stand and close my eyes in concentration. _The magnetic pull of this planet is faint! How huge is this place?!_ I pinpoint the sunstar of Earth, which is hardly a challenge, with the help of Earth's atmosphere. It sits perched at about 45° strait west. I watch it closely and determine the rate of its movement.

"9:42!" I proclaim to a nearby tree, "in the morning, of course." I sit down again and wrap my tail around my legs. "I'm going to go crazy if I stay here any longer." _Jurassic called this place Earth, maybe he knows about this planet._

"_Jurassic?_" I thought speak. No reply, I can sense he is still exhausted. _He's of no use_. I look at the tree to which I told the time. _Good thing I am fluent in Terra_. I extend my arm and touch the nearest tree with my first two fingers. I close my eyes and listen to the tree for awhile.

҉

Trees are wise, but they have a twisted sense of time. I managed to comprehend that at one point in time the tree had a root ripped off by someone or something. I thank the tree as I remove my fingers and open my eyes. _It said it had a root ripped off. _I glance around the grass. _I see any signs of a scuffle. It must have happened a long time ago. _I sigh. I don't want to stay here. This cheery grove echoes of what has happened.

I raise my head to the skyscrapers. _I face a choice_. I turn into the sight of distant looming mountains. "_You must make a decision_," I direct towards Jurassic.

"_The choice…is yours…"_ Jurassic replies coolly.

"_But you're a Zeta Warrior! A Delta class Warrior!"_ I return in shock.

"_And I'm not proud of it," _He lost his temper, _"Zeta class means nothing now! Don't you understand! You are. THE. LAST. F.M. WAVE." _He seems winded. Now even Jurassic is mad at me. It doesn't help he pointed out that I am all alone. I feel depressed.

"_This is not at all what I learned of this place_." Jurassic says with a somewhat apology, "_but you must make decisions for yourself_."

I make one last attempt, "_But this is my first time off planet F.M.!_"

He doesn't reply.


	4. Encounter

I stroll towards the buildings exercising little caution. If Jurassic is right, and this planet is Earth, I should be able to vastly overpower any creature I might encounter. Jurassic told me about all he had learned about the main life forms on this planet, humans, from his last mission here. They don't sound like a threat.

"_This place, it doesn't look like what I remember…_" Jurassic worries.

I scale a nearby tree. I observe the lack of suburbs next to the towering skyscrapers. Humans scurry along the streets and in the buildings, oblivious to my presence. "_What do you mean_?" I ask Jurassic.

"_When I was last here… Earth was quieter and less busy… I don't remember so many skyscrapers…_" he trails off.

"_I think it looks like F.M.,_" I comment.

"_Me too…_" his worried voice barely a whisper in my mind as he gets lost in his own thoughts.

I decide that it would be easier to traverse the city in a disguise. I scan the buildings for a particular human to imitate. One in particular catches my eye. The boy sits at a desk near the top of a particularly large building. He sits with the tips of his fingers touching and his eyes closed.

"_He looks so calm and composed in the middle of this chaos,_" I gawk.

"_He looks angry to me,_" Jurassic huffs.

I swallow, "_Shut up!_" I reply shortly in embarrassment. I study the boy's outfit and feel the familiar glowing green ring form around my emblem. My eyes fill with the same glow, removing all distractions between me and the boy.

"Zeta Copy," I announce in a whisper as a transformation triggers. I feel the back of my helmet split into separate fine brown hairs, which migrate into a central bundle as I watch my arms and legs pale to a light tan color. My chest darkens to black and an outer layer loosens from my body to form a long sleeved black shirt. My legs do the same and form denim pants. I watch my feet bulge and reform into laced shoes. Not a pretty sight.

"_What do you think?_" I ask as the transformation ends with a red jacket forming over the shirt.

"_That you are going to have fun dismounting that tree,_" Jurassic jokes.

I frown as I push up the jacket's sleeves.

"_You look like a teenage human_," he assesses, than adds in a fake voice of admiration, "_little brown eyed girl._"

I chose to ignore the last comment as I jump from the branch. I crash unceremoniously into the cement below.

"_I TOLD you!_" Jurassic laughs.

My cheeks burn as I brush gravel off myself, "_like you could do any better,_" I sulk, "_and since when have you been so cheerful?_"

Jurassic stops laughing and it takes a moment for him to reply, "_I'm just trying to keep your mood up._" In a moment I cannot feel his presence in my mind.

"_Jurassic wait,_" I plead but he is obviously ignoring me. I exhale in defeat as I enter the city.


	5. Fitting In

Many humans flock around the street I traverse. A buzz of their chatter fills every unoccupied space.

"Zo!"

"Pzuku yku aie?!"

"Xum aiek otutkuyf puzu!"

"_What are they saying_…?" I wonder, "… _Jurassic_…?"

Silence.

"…" Jurassic sighs, "_just a moment… here, install translation_?"

"_Yes, please, begin installation_," I close my eyes and feel the knowledge flow into me. "Ouff!" I open my eyes to see a burly male human blocking my path. _Opps._

"Zua! Pzi vi aie mzovc aie yku?!" he yells at me.

"Sorka!" I try to apologize in a weird in-between language. The human gives me a strange look. I shrink back a little, which he must have found satisfying, because he shoves me to the ground before strutting onward on his path.

"You better watch out," he mutters, "next time I'll call the Net-Police."

I push back the urge to retaliate as I get up from the cement for the second time today. _I hope this is just not my day_, I contemplate as I study the huge tear on my right pant leg. The outline of it is the light-blue color of data. _Someone is eventually going to notice that. _I walk out of the main flow of humans. Suddenly, I feel furious.

"_You could have hurried that installation_!" I thought-shout at Jurassic.

"_You could have stepped out of traffic first_," Jurassic replies calmly, "_either way it was not a big deal_."

I sigh, "_you're right, I don't know what got into me_." _What_ is _getting into me_? _I've never been this irritable before_, I wonder, _why am I now_? I look back at the tear in my pants, which has already begun to mend itself. Then I decide to walk down a less busy street.

҉

_I must be at least close to the center of this city by now_. I look at my surroundings, the skyscrapers tower above me in every direction. It must be about midday, but the looming skyscrapers effectively block out the sunstar and cast shadows about the alley. I have not seen many humans lately, so it surprises me when a group walks out from the shadows and blocks my path.

"Are you lost little girl?" the largest one sneers. He wears a worn denim jacket over his bare chest.

_He must be their leader_. "Sort of," I reply innocently, "I'm looking for the center of the city." More humans emerge from the shadows behind me. I feel my hair prick. _Well this is foreboding_. I also feel an urge to extend my tail. _A human with a tail, subtle_, I reconsider.

"Hear that," the leader addresses his group, "she's lost." A couple grunts grab my arms and hold them behind my back. I try to fight back without losing my form, with no results besides winding myself. "Look at those eyes," the leader mocks as he cracks his knuckles, "like a deer in the headlights." Something inside me snaps.

"Gaaarrraaawww!" I shout in fury. I have no idea what a 'deer' is, but it seems like an insult. I allow my form to fade. With an explosion of data crystals, the façade disappears as if it never existed. The humans release me with a yelp and retreat backwards a few steps. "Verrrrrr…" I growl at leader as I take an offensive posture. My tail extends as my fingers harden into curved scythes and my teeth all sharpen to a point, all at an incredible speed. I hear a human shout something that blurs into the rage filling my head and controlling my actions. I feel dark aura surging through me, but power has replaced the pain.

The expression of pure horror on the leader's face is the last thing I comprehend before the dark aura takes over my mind.

* * *

**Dinoval: Hello readers! In this new section I am going to *crash* ... apparently break walls... Anywhoz, GAAARRRAAAWWW! Dark Aura is not fun. It takez over your mindz! *crazy look* ... ... ... sooo... yeah. That happened. Did you read the revised chapter before this one? I hope to see you in the next chapter! :)**


	6. Dinovolt

**Dinoval: WARNING: This chapter is kind of dark and is rated T because of the inclusion of a... scary... character.**

**Dinovolt: Oh, so you really are afraid of me? *creepy smile***

**Dinoval: ...**

* * *

_Finally… I live_! I flash open my eyes. The scene in front of me causes me to smile manically. "Pitiful lifeforms, am I frightening you?" I ask in a seductive voice.

"Wha… what are you?" the alpha asks shakily.

My smile fades and I exhale, exasperated by their naïvetés, but amused with their reaction to my possession of Dinoval. "Why, human, I am Dinovolt," I answer in the same velvety voice. I can't comprehend the humans' blind fear. Not when I have not yet revealed my power; Dinoval's battle form faded when I toke control. I hear a human suddenly scramble away from me.

"_Attempt to flee from me_?!" I send my thought-speak echoing off the buildings as I whip around to face the escapee. I feel Dark Aura solidify around me and pulse in unison with my rage. I focus on the fleeing human, lifting him into the air with the Dark Energy resonating within me. Several humans gasp around me.

"Verrr…!" I growl playfully at the way he yelps and flails about, helplessly suspended in the air. I throw him towards me into the ground before dissipating the Dark Aura. "_Now, who is going to try something more difficult to deal with_?" I ask after the human stands up shakily. As if in answer to my question, multiple vehicles come screeching around the corner. They all have flashing red lights mounted on their roofs. In unison, several humans step out of each of the vehicles. They are all armed, weapons varying vastly, from guns to Tasers to tranquilizers. My grin widens when I realize they look like the rag-tag militia that failed to overthrow the Zeta Warriors back on F.M.

"NetPolice!" one proclaims, "you're coming with us!"

My smile fades, _but I'm having fun here… oh well_! My smile returns and I analyze the newcomers hungrily, _more things to play with_! Turning to face them, I wait for their reaction.

"Good," their alpha says without lowering his gun, "now stay there." He nods to the humans at his sides, and they begin to advance towards me.

"_Humans, capture me_?" I laugh horribly towards the sky. My fingers sharpen into scythes and large spikes explode out of my shoulders. Smaller spikes emerge from knees, elbows and the backs of my hands. I lower my head as my tail-blade lengthens as I point it towards my oppressors. Their advance halts and their weapons click off safety.

"We don't want any trouble," the alpha warns. I hear gravel crunch behind me and sidestep with lightning fast reflexes. The gang alpha completely misses his punch and reels forward before regaining his balance.

"_You should not have done that_," I growl with my eyes narrowed, completely losing the amusement I had before.

"You don't scare me!" the alpha screams in a shaky voice as he aims another fist at my head. I dodge backwards, nimbly avoiding his strikes with a hopping side-to-side movement.

_This is too easy_, I think as he continues to miss. Suddenly he stops and I make one last jump backwards to avoid his falling figure. I take note of the feathered dart lodged in the center of his back. I hear a bullet being fired and react instantaneously by whipping my tail in front of myself. I watch the remnants of a dart fall to the ground with a ping. The front is crushed from impact with my tail blade and the glass chamber shattered, its contents pooling on the asphalt.

"Vvvaaauuulll…!" I growl at the humans, becoming impatient with their attempts. A wave of exhaustion washes over me and I have to fight the urge to collapse. _Wha… what is happening to my power? So… sudden…_ I gasp for air as my spikes retract and hands reform. _I… will not… show weakness_! I scream to myself defiantly as I watch my tail-blade shrink.

"Vvvaaauuulll…" I moan before I pass out, allowing Dinoval the use of her exhausted body.


	7. Special: Explanations and Extras

Special: Explanations and Extras

Greetings, I am writing this special chapter to explain my recent absence. (As of 5-24-13) Also included, is a few extras to confirm to you readers that I have been indeed writing in my absence. Enough introductions and formalities! Now to the interesting parts!

҉

I've been missing because my human companion here on this planet (who asked me to refer to her as Cynthia for this purpose) must report to her place of studies everyday Monday through Friday. Recently, her school decided to condense their courses to finish them on time for the final examinations. Thus, many large projects have been due in the past month, making spare time hard to come by. Much to my pleasure, we finished Cynthia's last exam today. Yay! The next chapter should be here soon!

҉

It occurred to me that humans cannot comprehend F-ainian, so I put together a short lesson and two keys.

F-ainian is not unlike your language of English. For it uses the same word pattern: noun, verb, noun; and such. My way of speaking may vary slightly from yours, mostly because of my comprehension of English (or so I've been told by Cynthia…) Here is a key for translating basic F-ainian* into English.

A=Y B=J C=K D=L E=U F=M G=N H=P I=O J=Q K=R L=S M=T N=V O=I

P=W Q=X R=Z S=B T=C U=E V=D W=F X=G Y=A Z=H

*_Note: F-ainians use our own set of letters, while you use Latin letters._

It may seem random, but if you know the rules of the translation, you will not need the key. The translation is as follows: vowels are in reverse order (i.e. A=Y E=U I=O O=I U=E Y=A) and the consonants are shifted seven CONSONANTS backwards (i.e. K=R X=G _NOT _seven letters backwards!)

To translate English into F-ainian, invert the previous rules. Here's a key:

A=Y B=S C=T D=V E=U F=W G=X H=Z I=O J=B K=C L=D M=F N=G O=I

P=H Q=J R=K S=L T=M U=E V=N W=P X=Q Y=A Z=R

You can practice on these:

Fa woklm symmdutzoh pyl "vylz." Tzutc iem fa wkougv FykooCi'l lmikoul!


End file.
